Dean
by Vee017
Summary: Sammy might not have a mom, but he has something else. Weechester fic.


Title: Dean  
Author: Vee017  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to that wonderful Kripke man.  
Rating: G  
Setting/Season: Wee!chesters  
Summary: Sammy might not have a mom, but he has something else.

Something was wrong with Sammy.

He knew this because his six-year-old brother usually chattered non-stop on the walk home from school. But today was different. Today Sammy was quiet, and Sammy was_ never_ quiet. He always had a question, or a comment about something he learned in school, or how good he did on something; and that made Dean the proudest, to hear the good things his brother had done, no matter what it was. Sammy was a smart kid, way smarter than the other kids. His constant twittering sometimes got annoying though, like when they argued about what to watch, Dean hated Thundercats but it was Sam's favourite, and so was eating all their cereal while watching it.

But he'd take his loud protests and whining, no matter what it was about, over a quiet Sam any day. It was weird. Maybe Sam got replaced by a shape shifter… Dean shivered. Dad would kill him if anything happened to his baby brother.

"Sammy?" he said.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Sam shrugged and reached for Dean's hand. He always used to hold his hand last year, Dean didn't mind. Sam was warm and since he was holding onto him he couldn't get away either.

"What'd you do in school today?" he tried.

"Stuff."

Dean's worry increased. His brother couldn't resist piping up at the mention of school. Whenever Dean asked him, his eyes would get big and do this sparkly thing while he just talked and talked and talked. He didn't know what to make of this silent Sam.

"Well, what kind-"

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

Large blue eyes stared up at him.

"Can we just go home?"

"We are."

"Yeah but, like not talking?"

"Okay." Dean looked at Sam oddly as the boy started walking again, head slightly down and clutching Dean's hand.

------

Sammy could walk through the charms and salt lines over the door, and the glass of holy water Dean gave him to drink didn't do a thing. It was a relief to know his brother wasn't a demon or possessed by one, but he wasn't sure he liked Sam sulking just because he could, any better. Dad and him could deal with demons; they weren't so good at other things though.

Dean sat on the couch and flipped through the tv channels unseeingly. Sam had gone into their shared room and hadn't come out yet. The older boy figured that he'd just leave him for a bit. Sooner or later, Sammy would be out and telling Dean what was wrong. He always came to Dean.

He didn't have to wait that long either. Not ten minutes after being home, Sammy came wandering out and stood in front of Dean, watching him with a strange, questioning look.

"What do moms do?"

Dean stared at his baby brother and fought the tightening in his chest. He hadn't seen that question coming, but the feeling was all the same, and always came when Sammy got a question about mom, even the very few times he asked. It had never seemed to bother him before though, it was just a fact that it was him, dad, and Sammy. That was their family.

"Um, w-why?" he asked.

Sam puffed and it looked like he might cry. "Mrs. Jacobs started saying that Mother's Day was coming up and that we would be making cards and stuff. And I didn't know what that was so I asked, because you always ask when you don't know something, right?" he rushed. "And then people started laughing and Robby asked how come I didn't know and I said I didn't have a mom and then Sandy said everyone had a mom, but I don't, and I know why, but she said you have to have one, and why does everyone need a mom? What do they _do_?" he asked Dean pleadingly.

"Um, well uh." Dean thought back at the things mom used to do. It had been a long time but he could still remember how warm everything felt when she was around. "Well, they tuck you in at night, and give you hugs and kisses when you're hurt, and um, they're just –there, and uh, there's cookies too I think, sometimes…" Dean remembers the hugs the most, and he knows mommy loved him, and Sammy too.

One look at Sam though, told him that he hadn't explained things very well. His brother looked even more lost and confused then he had before.

Sam's brow furrowed. "But _you_ do that."

Dean blinked. Did he? Well, he did tuck Sammy in sometimes, read stories to him when he couldn't sleep. He let him crawl into his bed after a nightmare. Mommy had been good at that too. He helped Sammy get dressed, made him brush his teeth. He even got dessert for Sammy sometimes when they had extra money from dad…Dean looked after Sammy.

"We're different from everyone else."

Dean nodded. "Yeah." He only had to think about all the demons their dad fought, that alone was a huge difference right there.

"We don't have a mom."

"We used to. Not anymore though." Dean waited for the heartbroken expression to appear on Sam's face, but it never came.

He looked thoughtful for a minute instead, before giving Dean that brilliant Sammy smile. He didn't know what he said or what switched in Sam's mind but he didn't look sad anymore, so it had to be something good.

"They all might have moms but I have something they don't have." Sam announced. It was what made him special then. Something no one else in his class had. Something that was only his.

"What?" asked Dean.

Sammy crawled up beside him, pulling the older boy's arm around his shoulders and looked up at him adoringly.

"A Dean."

END.

------

A/N: I wanted to write this one for a while. I love the wee boys.


End file.
